Bye Bye Baby
by crzywhtgrl
Summary: This is somewhat a prequal to Extended Family it explains how Ethan has baby parker so read this to fully understand


**Disclaimer: Don't own the pretender. Own Gabriel. I guess this is somewhat the prequel to Extended Family. It explains how Baby Parker is now with Ethan.**

Miss Parker was sitting in her office sitting at her desk. Depressed, lonely and just utterly confused. She had her head down on her desk and she was looking at the picture of her mother and her as well as the new one of her and her baby brother. He was getting to be a doll. He had to be about 10 months old now, jet Black hair with these beautiful crystal blue eyes. A smile that makes anyone stop and just want to pinch his cheeks. She didn't want him growing up in the Centre. Standing up she started walking downstairs to the nursery. When she got there he was sitting on the floor with his nurse and she was reading him a book, but as soon as she walked in he crawled over to her so she could pick him up.

"Hey baby boy." She cooed. "How's my little man doing?" Kissing his forehead she chuckled as he was making noises trying to talk. "How about you come over to my house tonight? Could you please pack him a bag?" The nurse nodded and quickly packed him a bag as well as giving her a car seat.. She nodded goodbye to the nurse and went up to see Raines. She walked in told him she was taking the baby for the night and before he could protest quickly walked out. She stopped at her office to pack up her stuff, shut off the lights and locked the door. When she turned around Raines was standing there with his lap dog Willie.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"I am taking my brother home for the night Raines. I think he deserves somewhat of a normal childhood." She snapped

"I don't think that's a good idea Miss Parker."

"I don't give a shit what you think Wheezy." With that she pushed past him and brought him down to her car. Buckled him in the car seat, got in the front seat and drove home. The whole ride home she was making faces at him through the rearview mirror making him giggle the whole ride. When she got there she picked him up and put him on the couch. She got his play pen that she bought for him and set it up. Placing him in it she put on some cartoons and went up to her room to get undressed. She came back down in a pair of jeans and a white sweater. When she looked at him he was sleeping. She smiled and went to find herself something to eat. At about 6 he woke up from his nap and she fed him his baby food. Then went and gave him a bath.

"All right Gabriel how bout I put some baby powder on that cute little toosh of yours huh?" The only reply she got was a gurgle which made her smile. This right here was the only thing that got her smileing now a days. "You don't deserve a life in that dreadful place." She brought his playpen up into her bedroom and placed him in it, then she climbed into bed herself making sure her gun was under her pillow.

1 o'clock…

She woke up slowly. Something wasn't right she thought. Looking around her bedroom she saw the baby was fine and fast asleep. Pulling her gun out from her pillow she grabbed her bathrobe and quietly started to search the second floor. Finding nothing she went downstairs to see someone in her fridge. Looking closely it dawned on her.

"Oh, my god Ethan." She startled her little brother which caused him to hit his head on the freezer. She laughed and ran over to hug him. Hugging her with one arm and rubbing the top of his head he smiled but it looked more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry Miss Parker for dropping in like this." She shook her head. "You always have a place here Ethan." They both heard the screams of a child. Miss Parkers eyes went wide as she raced upstairs to pick up her little brother. She came down stairs a few minutes later with the tear streaked little boy in her arms. Ethan moved to the living room and he put a light on, not bright but just enough to fill up the room with a little brightness. Gabriel was studying Ethan with an intense gaze. Ethan smiled and waved at the little boy which caused him to smile back and stretch out his arms for Ethan to hold him. For 5 minutes the baby was in Ethan's arms. Gabriel was inspecting him pulling his ears, lips, as well as pulling his hair. When he figured out everything he wanted he put his head on his chest and closed his eyes starting to fall asleep.

"He's a precious little thing. Does he live with you Miss Parker?" asked Ethan.

"No Ethan, I just took him for the night. I hate him living at the Centre. He deserves so much more then that." Ethan was looking down at the little boy and he thought of something.

"I think I have an idea. How about if I fake a robbery and I kidnap him." Miss Parker looked at him like he had 2 heads. "Think about it Miss Parker I can hit you with something to say you were knocked out and when you woke up, you found everything a mess and broken. Your way out of no where and you know the Centre won't call the police, they can't risk it." Miss Parker thought about this either he could live a life in hell or he could actuallyhave a chance of a normal childhood. It didn't take her long to decide.

"Okay Ethan. I'll get you some of his things." She quickly got his bag and she put some extra baby food. Kissing him on the forehead she helped Ethan put him into his car. "Bye, Bye baby." They walked back inside and between the both of them they made quite a mess of her house. She turned around and she felt the blow to the back of her head the last thing she saw before her world started going into darkness was Ethan covering her over with a blanket.

AUTHORS NOTE

OKAY NOW YOU KNOW HOW BABY PARKER (GABIREL) IS WITH ETHAN NOW PLEASE READ EXTENDED FAMILY.


End file.
